Devil Crusade
by GWolf
Summary: ON HIATUS DMCChrno Crusade crossover. DMC4 elements. How are a rise in demon attacks and a mysterious cult linked to suspicous events taking place more then 80 years apart. And how are they linked to Pandemonium? UPDATE CHAPTER 2. CHAPTER 1 REVISED
1. Author's Foreword

_I finally saw the end of Chrono Crusade and its made me decide to do a flip round. I've changed my whole idea and I'm starting with a rewrite of Chapter 1. This is a direct continuation from the end of Chrono Crusade, but without the depressing ominous return of Aion and lots of religious iconary. Basically, Aion is dead and staying dead thank you very much. The story takes up not long after the series ended. Chrono and Rossete are alive and back working for the order, albeit with a different relationship. In a flashback I'll explain how they survived. I'm making one big change to the story however. For the sake of an infatuation (also I've got a few ideas that I need her for) Satella is not dead. Azmaria had enough spiritual energy to heal one person, who luckily turned out to be Satella. Well, that's what I've gotta say. Enjoy!_


	2. Past And Present

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Devil May Cry or Chrno Crusade. I decided to combine chapters one and two, and added a little at the end._

**Chapter 1: Past And Present**

_New York, 2005_

It was not the most welcoming looking building in the city. The windows were boarded up and the door was locked at all times. Entrance was strictly on invitation basis only. Dante rapped on the door and heard a rough voice say, ''You got an invitation or what?''. Dante smiled and said ''Sure, sure, here it is''. A window in the door frame pulled back and an eye could be seen staring out of it……straight down the barrel of a pure white handgun.

''Now why don't you be a good little devil and open the door. I got an appointment and I'd hate to keep him waiting''

The door opened and Dante walked in, grinning at the medium sized devil acting as a bouncer. He generally stayed away from the demon bars in town. The owners said he scared off customers. But he'd got a call from a client who wanted to meet him here. He walked up to bar where a rather flimsy looking demon was handing out what might be mistaken for very dark red wine. The barkeeper looked up and moaned. ''Please, don't shoot up the place like last time'', he pleaded as he handed Dante his whiskey. The devil hunter grinned as he answered ''Hey, just keep your customers under control this time. Not my fault if they start a fight and I've gotta finish it''.

Dante was on his third whiskey and thanking his father for a demons stamina when a voice behind him ''Ah, Mister Dante, I see you are on time''. Swivelling around in his chair, Dante saw what was perhaps the strangest sight he had ever seen. He saw a short, balding human with thick glasses. While not particularly odd, the effect was magnified by the fact that directly behind him in a booth were a pair of Goatlings playing poker. Dante stared for a moment then shook his head and said ''Yeah, that's me. I take it you're the guy I'm supposed to meet''. ''Yes, yes you're right on the money. The names Sinclair. Jack Sinclair''. He was grinning from ear to ear as Dante took his out stretched hand and rather gingerly shook it. ''Mister Dante, shall we take a booth to discuss business?''. Dante and Mr. Sinclair sat down, Dante ordered another whisky, turned to his companion and said ''So, I take it you've gotta job for me''

_New York, late 1920s_

Rossete ignored Chrno as she stomped down the street. The devil in human form kept calling her name, each time sounding more and more desperate but the nun plodded steadily on, seeming to suffer from an extreme case of sudden deafness. Azmaria ran after them wondering if Rossete was ever going to slow down. She'd given up calling after Rossete ten minutes ago and was at the moment reflecting on how this had all happened. They had been sent out to deliver food to an orphanage which had put Rossete in a bad mood because she said someone who had been a saint had more important things to do then play delivery girl. Sister Kate had pointed out that Rossete was no longer a saint or an apostle or anything of such note and that she should be grateful to be able to help to poor. So things had been bad enough before they bumped into Satella, out doing her shopping. Satella had said that Chrno looked better as a man then he had as a boy, just having a joke, and Chrno had said that Satella looked nice in her dress. Azmaria could tell that the moment the words were out of his mouth he'd regretted them. He'd spun around and just saw Rossete stomp around the corner. They'd spent the last 20 minutes trying to get Rossete to talk to them. They were at the gate to the Orders headquarters and she still wasn't talking to them. She was walking with her eyes rather tightly shut as well, which was unfortunate as she never saw Remington in time to stop from running into him. There was aloud thud as the two hit the ground, in which time Chrno managed to catch up. He offered Rossete his hand but she gave it a look that would have burned it off, if that were possible, pulled her self up and began apologising to Remington. The angel shrugged it off, ''it's alright Rossete, I've had worse falls. It's actually lucky I bumped into you. Sister Kate said she wanted you in her office. Something about a new mission''. Rossete suddenly looked very official and said, ''Oh of course, Minister. Azmaria, lets go''. She didn't even look at Chrno. The devil and the angel exchanged looks as Chrno hurried to catch up with Rossete and Azmaria. Johan chuckled to himself, '_Poor Chrno, he certainly picked a hothead'_. He could be heard laughing as he hurried on his way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'So', Dante asked between sips, 'What is it you wanted to meet me about?' Mr. Sinclair stared into the glass the bar tender had brought for a few moments before saying, 'Tell me, is Hell all it's cracked up to be?' Dane shrugged. 'Not exactly a holiday resort if you know what I mean'. While his answer was casual, Dante was in fact surprised that his companion had known about his recent excursion into the Hell dimension. He'd thought the only ones who knew were himself and Lucia.

'Brighter then you'd thought it'd be, I suppose'

The hairs on Dante's neck stood on end. He leaned forward and said, 'Just what are you getting at'?

Sinclair looked at the devil hunter and smiled, 'Have you ever heard of Pandemonium? She is the oldest devil in existence. The first, who came into being not long after the universe. Some stories claim she's the first of the fallen angels, but I've never believed that. What is certain is that she is the mother of all demons. Heaven and Hell came into existence along with the universe. Not long after, Pandemonium appeared. From her every single devil, from the mindless worms to the most cunning knight is descended. For billons of years she ruled supreme.'

Dante listened intently, he'd never heard anything like this from his father. 'So what, if she's the devil queen did Mundus beat her or something?'

'Oh no Dante, Mundus never fought Pandemonium. He never had to. She has been tied to a single spot in hell from the beginning, she couldn't have interfered with him if she wanted to. Mundus maintained that he was doing as she wished, but as she never spoke I think he used her as a figure head, before he was banished to another realm by Sparda, one he escaped from not so long ago'. Sinclair looked Dante right in the face and the devil hunter realized Sinclair knew all about his fight with Mundus, the one where he managed to reseal him in his prison. Sinclair might look average, but he knew a lot more then an ordinary human should. Sinclair cleaned his glasses and continues, 'Anyway, up until around 120 years or so ago, she was the devil queen. That is until one devil decided he wanted to disrupt the balance. You see, pandemonium is in effect the demon God. As long as both rule, the balance of the universe is maintained. But this devil wanted to shift the balance. He cut her head off. From that moment on, light entered the darkness, and darkness entered the light.'

Dante shrugged and said, 'So, what's the big deal. Light in dark, dark in light, everything hunky dory'. Sinclair glanced over. 'The point is, Hell cannot take the light, and visa versa. Over the past century, it's been getting steadily worse. It's reflected here on earth. More wars and stronger weapons.' Sinclair went quiet more a moment as if gathering himself, before continuing. 'Within another 50 years, the world will finally succumb. After that, the rest of the universe follows.'

Dante sipped his whisky before replying, 'So what is it you want. This seems a bit out of my league. I'm a hunter, nothing else. I can't reverse the universe going down the tube.'

Sinclair smiled, 'I think I've found away to solve our little dilemma. However, I'm no fighter. I need you to investigate something for me'. Dante thought for a moment. 'Ok, I'll take the job'.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chrno leaned back on the chair, staring at the churches ceiling. Rossete had gone to meet Sister Kate with Azmaria and Chrno felt he should give Rossete time to cool off. She always did. To be honest he didn't mind if she got mad, he'd come so close to losing her. He found it funny that a devil was indebted to an angel, but he owed Remington more then he could ever repay………………

_Chrno carried the tray up to Rossete. She'd been bed ridden for the last few days. Rossete knew she was dying, but she tried to put a brave face on. And she wasn't the only one. On his way down the stairs, Chrno nearly collapsed. He gasped for breath, grasping the wound on his side. Six months and it hadn't even come close to healing. Rossete knew of course, and more then once had suggested breaking the seal. But Chrno couldn't do it. She had at most a few weeks left, maybe less. He couldn't take the little time she had left. Chrono managed to pull himself outside and sat down on the veranda. He closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the silence._

'_Not exactly how you'd expect to find a devil, enjoying a little quiet'._

_Chrono's eyes snapped open. Standing in front of him was Johann Remington. He looked rather dishevelled but he was smiling. 'Minister, how…what are you doing here'? Remington smiled, 'I called in a favour, so to speak. Although I had to make a couple of sacrifices to get the information I need. But He was always like that'. Chrno was completely stunned. He tried to stand up but had to stay sitting, his side was burning too much. Remington bent down and touched Chrno's side. The devil winced but managed not to make a sound. _

'_If you transformed, this would be healed in an instance, but Rossete would die almost instantly'. Remington noticed Chrno wasn't looking him in the face. It was time to tell him why he was here. 'Chrno, I need you to come back'._

'_No. Neither one of us has much time left. We want to spend it together'._

_Remington's face turned serious, 'Chrno, we have a major problem. Hell is getting brighter by the day. Eventually, the balance will completely collapse and it'll take everything else with it. The two of you are vital. You're needed, for all our sakes'._

'_NO!' Chrno's face was twisted with pain and rage a he said, 'I won't do it, I won't take anything more from her. It's all my fault. If I'd killed Aion when all this started, none of this would have happened. I won't make it worse'._

_Remington looked at him for a moment before speaking._

'_What if you could take it all back'?_

_Chrno looked at him, confusion on his deceptively young face._

'_Part of the price I paid to find you was having to rejoin the order. After I joined, Sister Kate insisted I have something. With it, I think it's possible to save you both. And it can give Rossete back what she has lost'._

_Chrno stared, 'What do you mean?'_

_Remington looked the demon in the eyes and said, 'It can give her back the lost time. She can live her entire life'. Chrno suddenly realized he'd stopped breathing. He managed to say, 'How?' Remington reached into his coat and took out two objects. Chrno's eyes widened. He was looking at his horns_

'_These can stop the passage of time. Using this power, you can break the rules. You can return the astral energy taken from Rossete, ten fold. She'll have her life back. In fact', Remington laughed, 'she'll probably get a lot of extra time'. The angels face seemed pleading as he said, 'Please Chrono, take these back'. Chrno looked from Remington to the horns and back again. And then, he reached out_

_Rossete woke up suddenly. She heard Chrno screaming. She tried to call out but her voice wouldn't work. Suddenly the entire house shook and the screaming stopped. Rossete managed to pull herself into a sitting position. She heard footsteps on the stairs. Her door swung open and Rossete went white. A tall devil was standing in front of her. His red wings rested against his side, and the metallic ponytail swayed in an imaginary wind. Two horns swept out from under the thick strands of hair. Chrno smiled and held out his hand. Rossete cried as she took it. She felt filled with light. The weakness in her limbs vanished. One moment she could barely hold herself, the next she felt better then she had in her entire life. Behind Chrno she saw Minister Remington, smiling with tears in his eyes. Chrono was crying as well, so it was wasn't a surprise to feel tears running down her face. The devil started to glow, so bright Rossete couldn't look at him. When the glowing stopped a tall, handsome man stood before her, dressed in Chrno's traditional red outfit. He looked rather sheepish as he said, 'I couldn't take this form without my horns'. Rossete found this statement very funny for some reason and started to laugh. The other two looked at each other and laughed as well. The three of them weren't laughing at anything. It just seemed the right thing to do. Chrno's laugh was cut off as he felt Rossete wrap her arms around him. Laying her head against his chest she said, 'Let's go home'._

Chrno stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. He didn't hear Azmaria till she cleared her throat

'Chrno, Sister Kate told me to fetch you'. The demon pulled himself up and said, 'Alright Azmaria, I'm coming. Has Rossete calmed down?' Azmaria looked nervous as she said, 'No, I actually think she's madder but-'. She stopped in mid sentence, for some reason Chrno had started to grin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nero rolled into the swing, and swiftly rose, slashing with the Red Queen. The demon swordsman collapsed in a pool of blood, but was instantly replaced by another. Nero was tiring and these things seemed to be coming out of the walls. He could hear the distracting sound of whimpering from the injured man. And he could feel the cold, calculating presence within taking in the battle, analysing it. Nero blocked a strike and kicked the demon in the chest, before twisting his sword handle a swinging, the revving blade slicing the demon neatly in half. As two more appeared, the tip of the sword dropped slightly as its owner fought for breath

_You're weakening_

_What do you expect?? They're just keep coming._

_Focus. These creatures bleed life force from their leader. Kill him, and the rest will follow._

Nero didn't bother answering, he just charged. Behind the new monsters, he spotted his target, and hurled the Red Queen. The demon dodged with ease as the sword flew past, but realised too late that it was a diversion. There was a click followed by an echoing bang. The demons all began to scream, as their power source collapsed, his head virtually neatly decimated by the double shot. After a few moments, they all collapsed, coughing blue grey blood as they died. Nero turned around to check on the injured victim, only to catch sight of him as he vanished round a corner, running into the main street. The hunter frowned slightly as he walked over to his sword.

You expected gratitude. Humans are weak, ungrateful cowards.

I'm not interested in thanks. I'm interested in killing demons.

Problem was, that was becoming harder. Recently, stories had begun circulating the underground, stories about a rise in demonic activity, and oddly enough humans in robes featured in a lot of them. Picking up his sword and sheathing it, he decided. IF he wanted information on rising activity, there was one place he knew likely to have it. Devil Never Cry

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. More soon to follow. I beg for reviews people. Only through them can I become bitter and distant


	3. Intermission: Character Guide Main Cast

Right, this story is officially back on track. So, while I work on the next chapter, thought I'd give you a bit of a character guide. Partly so any you can see any changes I've made to them. And partly for funsies.

1920's

**_Chrno:_** A very powerful demon, Chrno is what is known as a sinner, one who has turned against the order of things, in the demonic realm. With the defeat of Aion and the return of both his horns and Rosette's life force, things seem to be going well for him. His relationship with Rosette has deepened, although o the service, most people think it's the same as always. Freed from the guilt of what their contract did to her, Chrno has become more relaxed around humans, although the new and rather surprising attention he gets from the younger nuns in his more mature form often flusters him.

Finally able to access his true power, Chrno now plays a more active role in battling demons, although due to the method he regained his horns, it's now impossible for him to remain transformed indefinitely. In his true form, he seems unequalled, several researchers have commented that only the likes of Aion and the ancient Devil Knights could match him in strength.

**_Rosette:_** The former apostle has had her lost life force restored. And it's made her even more excitable, if that was possible. Safe in the knowledge she can now live a full life, Rosette has gone from highly strung to, in Chrno's words, "bounce off the walls crazy at times". This is most evident in her relationship with Chrno. She now enjoys embarrassing him on a daily, or if she's in the mood, hourly basis. Now they've become closer, she's started to display bouts of jealousy, which is most obvious when the other nuns begin hanging around Chrno

Scratch the surface though and her serious side is obvious. She now becomes extremely focused the moment a battle starts, even if a moment before she was laughing and joking. Also, she refuses to discuss her time as a saint with anyone but Chrno, he first time she was asked she was reduced to tears.

**_Satella:_** Formerly a bit of a lone wolf, Satella has gradually become integrated into the group. She still refuses anything like an official post, but more often then not, if there's a mission where Chrno, Rosette and Azmaria are involved, you'll find here nearby. Still haunted by the murder of her family, she is trying to become a true master jewel summoner, in order to honour their memory.

Satella now sees Chrno as a true friend, and the two are very close. Like Azmaria, Chrno looks at her in a kind of sisterly role, although while Azmaria sees an older sister, Chrno sees a younger. Rosette and Satella still collide over a lot of things. But it' more a friendly rivalry, which sometimes turns into an all out war.

**_Azmaria:_** A former apostle, Azmaria is now an apprentice, working under Rosette. Of the four, she seems to have changed the least. She remains sweet and innocent. The only difference seems to be that with the loss of her powers she's happier.

Azmaria has become quite a good shot. In fact, she's progressed so well, Rosette often challenges her to contests.

**_Ewan Remington:_** A powerful angel, working with the Order Of Magdalene. He originally reounced his position, but returned in order to find Chrno and Rossette. While powerful, his body is entirly mortal, and susceptble to injury.

**_Sister Kate Valentine:_** Sister Kate is still head of the New York branch of the order. And now more then ever she is determined to reign Rossette in. While she's pleased Rossette now takes fights more seriously, she is distinctly displeased with the fact that the fights cause as much damage as ever, and Rossette is now incredibly energetic outside of battle. The one area Sister Kate seems to hve changed her view to any real degree is Chrno.

**_Joshua Christopher_****** Originally left as an 11 year old in a 16 year old body after having Chrno's horns ripped off his head, Joshua recovered considerably, now seeming to be mentally the same age as he is physically. Sadly he has never regained his memory. While Rossette and the others have told him of his past, he can't remember any of it. He has trouble treating Rossette as a sister at times because of this. But when he can't manage that, he always treats her as a close friend. He is Azmaria's best friend, the two generally inseperable. Joshua is also intraining to join the order.

2000's

**_Dante:_** A human/demon hybrid, Dante is the son of a human woman and the legendary dark knight Sparda. As such he is much stronger then any human, has phenomenal regenerative abilities and the ability to temporarily release his inner demon. With all he's seen you would expect Dante to be a very serious individual. He is in fact a consummate joker, making wise cracks whether talking to someone on the street, or locked in battle with a demon.

Dante is looking for the demons that killed his mother when he was young. To help with this, and pay the bills he opened a devil hunter shop. Originally he worked alone, but over the years it has been in business, he's picked up several hangers on as he calls them. A loner by nature, more then once the hybrid has been heard to comment on how it makes him uncomfortable

Dante seems to have very little interest in the world in general. This can make him seem very selfish, but those who know him best recognise a kind heart, even if it is buried beneath layers of sarcasm, bad jokes and innuendos.

**_Nero:_** Nero was originally a member of an order sworn to carry on the legacy of Sparda. But the order was wiped out by Dante during a ritual. Nero swore revenge and hunted the hybrid down, only to learn that the ritual they were performing was intended to summon a Devil Knight, and have him save the world form pain, by destroying all life. Seeing the truth, the pair of hunters joined forces and managed to defeat the order's true leader, the woman Nero had been in love with. Afterwards, alone and loveless, Nero rejected Dante's offer for help. However, he began turning up at Devil Never Cry looking or work, eventually becoming a free lance agent.

Whereas Dante is all jokes and laughs, Nero is extremely serious (Dante frequently asks if it was painful having his sense of humour removed). Nero very rarely smiles, and never laughs.

Nero always keeps his right hand in a sling, wrapped in bandages when moving through the human world. This is because the hand is possessed, by the spirit of Dante's twin brother Virgil. The hand is extremely powerful and Nero hopes one day to master all its secrets.

**_Vergil:_** Killed by his brother, Vergil's spirit wandered the world, before eventually possessing Nero's hand, creating the Devil Bringer. From within, Vergil can communicate telepathically with Nero. There have even been instances when Vergil has seemed to take over his body completely.

Deathly serious, Vergil is the polar opposite of his brother. Also unlike his brother, Vergil fights to become stronger, instead of doing the right thing. He has agreed to help Nero battle demons, not because he thinks it is right, but simply because he thinks it is the path to the most power.

**_Trish:_** Dante's mother's body was filled with a demon essence, creating Trish, a woman who would eventually develop feelings for Dante and join him. These feelings aren't romantic, but motherly, probably born from some remnant of his mother. Sassy, and always dressed in black, she is usually found minding the shop when he's out.

Lady: Descended form a priestess whose blood was used to seal the gate to Hell, Lady is an experienced devil hunter, who always carries a rocket launcher, named for her mother. She's known Dante since he started his business, and occasionally pops in to see how things are going.


	4. Dante Through The Looking Glass

_Disclaimer: Own nothing. Made a few changes to first chapter, so be sure to check it out._

**Chapter 2: Dante Through the Looking Glass**

"Trish, open up"

The blonde woman stretched as she got out of the chair. Going to the door, she opened it and smiled as she recognised the wispy white hair.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to pay a visit. Come in why don't you".

Nero stepped into the warm office, and took off his coat, revealing an arm tightly wrapped in bandages and held in a sling. He glanced around for a moment before turning his attention to Trish, "So, where is he?"

"Off on a case. He said he should be back in a few days". Immediately she noticed a displeased look spread across the young hunter's face. "Something up?" Nero sighed, "I'm not sure. I've been hearing a lot of rumours last few weeks. Reports of heightened activity. I thought Dante might have some information". Trish indicated he should take a seat before saying, "Well business has been pretty quiet, so we're not getting any rise. Want some tea?" Nero gave a brief nod, and turned his attention a few stray papers on Dante's desk as she went to get the tea. Flicking through them, he couldn't find anything that hinted there was an increase in the number of demon attacks. He glanced up as Trish came back with the drinks. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound a slurping as they emptied their cups. Finished, Nero got to his feet, nodded a thank you and grabbed his coat. Trish smiled and tipped the cup at him as he left, not surprised when he didn't give a response. Dante might be all mouth, but Nero never said more then he had to. As he stepped out into the chilly street his eyes glazed over slightly as he heard the voice echoing at the back of his mind

_So, do you intend to carry on with this?_

_I'm a hunter. If there are more demon attacks I have to do what I can. It's how I was raised_

A cold, detached feeling of interest echoed through his mind. _And is it wise to follow such teachings, the teachings of those who betrayed you?_

Nero didn't bother to answer. Vergil wouldn't understand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Churches. Why is it always churches?"

Dante hopped off the bike and took a moment to look over the rather dangerous looking building. It hadn't been used in years, and it looked more then ready to fall down at the first strong breeze. He wasn't too happy about having to go in, but he'd taken the job. Investigate the activities of a small group of hooded figures, operating out of a run down church, about two hours drive from the city. Considering how much he was being paid by the creepy little human, he figured he couldn't pass this job up. And so, it was with a less then enthusiastic walk he approached the church door and grabbed the handle. A moment later he yanked his hand back, barley able to stop himself from yelling. His hand had a cross burned into the palm. Wincing, he shook it as he bent down and examined the handle. Engraved in it, faded to the point it was nearly impossible to see, was a small cross. _Figures, didn't want any nasties coming in without knocking_. "Damn it I hate churches". Dante could heal sword wounds in moments, but those inflicted by holy water, crosses or the like could take a week or more to heal. Still shaking the burnt hand, he stood back from the door, and looked up, hoping to find a way in that didn't involve kicking in the door and bringing the whole damn church down on his head. About ten feet above him, he could make out a large ledge outside a stain glass window.

"Bingo"

He stood unmoving for a moment, before bending his knees and launching himself into the air. He effortlessly shot upwards, landing on the ledge with ease. The glass had been knocked out years ago, and inside he could make out the hooded figures, his eyes able to make out what no human could in this light. There were ten, maybe twelve. Five were gathered in a small circle, surrounding a gory mess, the smell of human blood drifting up from it. The others were milling a round, some walking slowly round the circle, stopping now and then to hold they're hands out in front of them. The rest held knives and were slowly making shallow cuts in they're wrists, letting the blood fall randomly across the floor. They were chanting but in a language Dante had never heard before. Finally, one of the cutters stepped into the middle of the circle. Standing in the bloody remains, their voice rose as they chanted. Suddenly their voice became a piercing screech and their body exploded, blood and body parts splattering the members of the circle, who didn't even flinch. Again and again the process was repeated, until only the 5 were left. As the last hooded figure died, the circle stood up, and backed away. One dropped their hood, then another, revealing a group of startlingly attractive women. One turned to her companions and said "Our part's done. When our counters perform their part, the gateway will open." There was a quiet murmur of agreement. She opened her mouth to speak, when there was a thump as something landed on the floor. From the shadows, his sword resting on his shoulders, Dante walked forwards, stopping about twenty feet away. He tilted his head as he looked the women over, and grinned. "Gotta say, I've seen my fair share of crazy occultists. But you're definitely the sexist ones I've met". The grin refused to die as the women merely stood staring at him. "I know, you're not sure who gets to ask me out first. Well, sorry to disappoint, but as a rule I don't date women who hang out in churches, tends to be unhealthy for me". He waved his burnt hand for effect. And was slightly disappointed when they merely continued to stare. He started snapping his fingers, "Hey, anyone home ladies?" They gave no answer, but as one, their eyes gave off a dim spark. And Dante was yanked off his feet, as a huge green talon burst out of his stomach and swung, throwing him into a wall, causing the whole building to quiver and knocking the Rebellion from his hand. Dante got to his feet, the wound healing as he straightened. He dusted himself off and glanced at his stomach, frowning as he saw the large tear in his vest. He looked up, taking in the rather large green demon, its body covered in armour, supporting itself on three legs, one hand dripping _his_ blood.

"Do you have any idea how much it costs to fix this outfit?" As he spoke, he reached behind and pulled out Ebony and Ivory, the guns spinning on his fingers. You better have the money to pay my tailor, pal". With a roar, the demon leaped at him. Dante's hands closed on the handles of his guns, and as the beast closed, let fly a flurry of bullets. The shots tore through the demons hide but didn't seem to slow it down. Dante leaped into the air as it slashed at the spot he'd been in a moment before, firing as he flipped over its head. It snarled as it whirled, taking a barrage in the face which it completely ignored. Taking his fingers off the triggers, Dante said "Right. So much for Plan A.". The demon charged but as it closed Dante jumped up and spun, his foot connecting with the side of its face. The demon staggered as the hybrid hit the floor grinning. "I prefer Plan B anyway". He threw out his hand, and the Rebellion flew into it. "Let's dance". The demon bellowed a reply and slashed at his face, the blow caught on the Rebellion's blade. Still blocking, Dante pulled the blade, slicing into the flesh, causing the beast to draw back with a howl. Taking the opportunity, Dante closed and slashed at its head, completely severing it. With a groan, the demon collapsed, Dante stepping back looking rather disappointed. "Come on" he said speaking to the ladies without looking at them, "You couldn't have had something a little tougher. I didn't even get a chance to get into the swing of things". Suddenly he was hit by a pressure wave that shook the building so much cracks spread across the wall. Whirling, he saw the 5 women gathered, their hands clasped, in front of some kind of vortex. "You gotta be kidding me". As he watched, one reached into her robes, and pulled out some kind of orb. Almost casually she tossed it into the spiralling "hole", which seemed to suck it in instantly. Dante walked quickly up, pointing his sword at the women. "I want to know what that was and I want to know now". The speaker turned to him. "It has begun. When they are finished their part, and we have finished ours, the decay will speed up, the balance disrupt, and we will be victorious. You will not be around to see it". She raised an elegant arm and pointed. Dante's entire body seemed to contract. He felt like he was stuck in a vice. Ribs snapped under the pressure, the force negating his regeneration. He screamed as he felt himself being crushed. Then, straining with the effort, he managed to lock his gaze with his torturer. "I'm…..not dead yet, bitch". From the pupils, white spread out, colouring the irises until they were invisible, his white eyes beginning to glow, his skin turning a darker shade, and his hair shortening slightly. With a yell, he broke the free, and leaped at the women, stopping the transformation. To his surprise he felt himself being shoved by the air behind him, thrown forward into the whirling vortex. The next moment he was in mid air, back in his human state and plummeting. He crashed through a ceiling, breaking through rafters, before slamming into the ground, shattering pews, followed a moment by collapsing rubble falling on him. Men yelled, a girl screamed, and something snarled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Nicely done Elena"

Elena turned as her master approached. "Thank you, I was afraid I had overdone it".

The master grinned, "No, no, he is quite capable of surviving much worse. Now that he's out of the way, things can begin".

Elena looked at her master. "But, doesn't sending him back risk him interfering?" The master nodded, "Yes. But as long as Sparda's blood existed in this time, I couldn't even get things underway. I could have killed him I suppose, but I can't spare the energy, and none of you could manage it. No, this works best I think. I will speed up the summoning. Our comrades in the past now have what they need. And the blood magic I activated ensures time will not alter until the work in the past and present is complete. Sending the half breed back was a risk, but the powers back then will be more then a match for him if he does prove dangerous. I will be able to summon the most powerful demons now that the seal of Sparda's blood is so dramatically weakened, without a living source. Rejoice my love, soon we'll complete Aion's great work".

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I know it's shortish, but purpose to my madness. Next chapter will be same length, just so you know ;) _

_Review review infinity_


End file.
